Class S
by bakkara
Summary: The different circumstances of Konoka and Setsuna. A series of KonoSetsu one-shots.
1. Uninterrupted

**Class S**

A/N: This fanfiction was previously titled Uninterrupted. I decided to make into a series of one-shots since I keep getting new ideas each day and my index cards just keep on piling up. I hope you enjoy Class S!**  
**

* * *

"I'm really excited for this Secchan!"

"O-Ojou-sama! Please give me a moment," Setsuna requested. It was true that the kind priest (or so she thought) at the church had advised her that she should do it. Her experience was to blame for her hesitance. So far, she had only done it with Negi a 10-year old boy. _That really isn't saying anything… Well, it's only a kiss. No need to get worked up over it. You can do this, Setsuna!_ Her body, however, was completely opposite her thoughts. She was shaking all over and her face was as red as it could be.

"Mou, Secchan. How long are you going to make me wait?" Konoka pouted and crossed her arms. Setsuna admired this cute peeve of Konoka's momentarily before said girl interrupted her thoughts with another stream of words. "Secchan, you're shaking all over. Just relax," Konoka said, placing her hands on Setsuna's shoulders trying to calm her down. Setsuna swallowed hard, nodded her head nervously and looked at Konoka's face. Her Ojou-sama wanted this and she could only oblige.

Without warning, Konoka leaned towards Setsuna. The latter closed her eyes and puckered her thin lips slightly, awaiting for Konoka's lips to meet her own. Chamo, meanwhile, hastily readied the Pactio circle. To Chamo, this was a very rewarding Pactio for both girls and for himself. In addition to the 50,000 ermine dollars he would be rewarded, he got to see two beautiful girls pleasu-- kissing each other; it was like hitting two birds with one stone.

Finally, Konoka's lips reached Setsuna's. It was a simple chaste kiss and in the background, Chamo chanted "Pactio!" to activate the spell and form the contract. Two new cards appeared, each with a winged form of Setsuna with Yuunagi in her left hand.

To Chamo's and Setsuna's surprise, the kiss did not end at that.

"Ohoho… This is turning out way more interesting than I expected. Better grab my popcorn," Chamo grinned to himself before rushing to get popcorn.

Konoka had cupped Setsuna's left cheek with her right hand and leaned towards her. She had inadvertently pushed Setsuna to the room's floor along with herself. Setsuna was helpless under her Ojou-sama. Konoka pressed her lips against Setsuna's with more force and licked her lower lip. Setsuna gasped at the motion, her mouth now open for Konoka's tongue. Seizing the chance, Konoka darted her tongue in.

_S-She's putting her tongue in!_

Setsuna unwillingly moaned into Konoka's mouth. She was getting aroused by her Ojou-sama's advances. Konoka interpreted the moan as a sound of pleasure and proceeded to loosen the school necktie Setsuna wore. Both girls broke the kiss, in dire need of air. Konoka straddled Setsuna and decided to remove the top three buttons of her partner's school shirt.

"K-Kono-chan…" Setsuna muttered with glossed eyes and a husky voice. Konoka smiled and stroked her left cheek.

Setsuna unexpectedly leaned forwards this time and laid Konoka beneath her. She cupped Konoka's face with both her hands and kissed her with much intensity. This time, Setsuna did not lay in submission; their tongues danced fiercely. Konoka moaned into Setsuna's mouth and slid slightly under Setsuna. The moan and the movement spiked Setsuna, making her grind herself against Konoka. The latter untied the former's side ponytail and ran her fingers through the black, silky smooth hair. She massaged the scalp, invigorating Setsuna to move faster.

A few moments after, Setsuna began to slow down until she stopped. They had stopped their kissing as well, though their lips were still touching.

"Secchan. I never knew you were such a great kisser," Konoka said against Setsuna's lips. Setsuna blushed a deep shade of red, unable to contain herself from the comment and her Ojou-sama's current way of talking.

"Thank you," Konoka continued in a whisper. Setsuna only nodded.

"Kiss me once more, Secchan."

Setsuna pressed her lips against Konoka's. This kiss wasn't like the previous passionate kisses. It was more intimate, loving... And magical.

"Ah."

Konoka and Setsuna turned towards the familiar voice's owner.

"Uh… This isn't what it looks like?" Konoka sheepishly said in a futile attempt to avoid embarrassment.

Asuna was standing in her pajamas, her entire body like a red-colored crayon. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, you two! Please take your time! To your heart's content!" Asuna ran out the door and decided she could never visit Setsuna's room again. Not when there was the risk of seeing the two on the floor -- or on the bed -- half-naked and kissing each other.

"Asuna!!!" Konoka got up under Setsuna and followed her best friend out the door. Setsuna only stared at Konoka's retreating back and smiled to herself.

_I was wrong. It wasn't just a kiss after all…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

For the readers of my other FF (Full Circle): I edited the first chapter. This is just a one-shot for all the KonoSetsu fans out there. Sorry it's quite short. And it's my first time writing about this kind of stuff.

Happy Valentine's Day!


	2. Pictures

**Class S**

**

* * *

**

Setsuna was looking at something. Naturally curious, Konoka followed Setsuna's gaze and saw a photo booth. A bright smile formed on Konoka's face.

"Would you like to take photos, Secchan?"

"E-Eh?! Where would you get that idea, ojou-sama?!"

"Well... I saw you looking at that photo booth quite endearingly."

Setsuna blushed ripe red like a fresh tomato, out of embarrassment. "F-Fine."

Konoka grinned like a kid who just received her favorite present for Christmas. "We'll make memories today, Secchan!"

The pair walked across the street and reached the photo booth. Konoka pulled aside the pink curtain only to be met with the sight of a young couple kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Is something wrong, ojou-sama?" Setsuna looked inside the photo booth. Her face turned from creamy white to the darkest shade of red in a matter of less than a second. Konoka looked bemusedly at her companion's reaction and thought, _that's a new record_. "S-Sorry!" Setsuna bowed, pulled the pink curtain to shield the couple's private ministrations from the rest of the avenue and turned around. Konoka couldn't help but giggle.

"What's funny?" Setsuna asked.

"You. That's normal in photo booths, you know."

"R-Really?!" This revelation brought images of her and her ojou-sama kissing inside the photo booth while the shutter was clicking away. A liquid of red color oozed its way out of Setsuna's nose and another shade of red topped that of the current one.

"Secchan, your nose is bleeding."

"A-Ah!" She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the embarrassing liquid away.

"I was just kidding, by the way."

"G-Geez, ojou-sama."

The pink curtain stirred and the couple went out, each giving a shy smile to Konoka and Setsuna. "It's our turn!" Konoka enthusiastically entered the photo booth and inserted a coin to the coin-receiving slot. Setsuna followed her inside and pulled the pink curtain behind her. Konoka was already scanning through the different available designs on the monitor. "This should do fine." She chose a specific design, and the machine hummed. Konoka linked her arms with Setsuna and grinned at the tiny lens. Setsuna awkwardly smiled and did the trademark peace sign. A shutter sound and a flash signified the first photo was taken.

Konoka pulled Setsuna closer and kissed her cheek. Another flash; the second photo was taken. A red-faced Setsuna looked at a smiling Konoka. Konoka placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders and pulled their faces closer. As their lips touched, Setsuna's eyes widened and a shutter sound filled the booth. Only one left. Konoka gently locked her arms around Setsuna's neck, urging Setsuna to respond to the kiss. Setsuna kissed back and hugged Konoka's waist, pulling her closer. A shutter sound and a flash signified the fourth photo was taken. The machine hummed louder than usual and a strip of sticker photos was coming out of one of its mouths. This did not stop Konoka from running her tongue over Setsuna's lips. Setsuna gasped and Konoka's tongue snaked in the sweet cavern, exploring every crevice of her partner's mouth. Konoka successfully elicited a moan from Setsuna. Setsuna fought back with equal intensity, forcing her tongue past Konoka's lips. Then, the pink curtain rustled.

"Sorry! Please take your time!" A familiar voice said, her bells tinkling as she bowed in apology. Konoka looked over Setsuna's shoulder and found Asuna. She separated herself from Setsuna and giggled.

"We're about done, Asuna." Konoka removed the strip of sticker photos from the machine and dragged Setsuna out the photo booth. Outside they saw Asakura, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, Ku Fei and Kaede – probably wanting to take group pictures in the photo booth. The new arrivals gave varied greetings to the pair.

"Why was she apologizing Konoka-san?" Asakura, as expected, asked. Konoka winked and walked towards Mahora Academy with her arm still linked to Setsuna's.

"O-ho. I see. A new and interesting development has formed." Haruna smartly said, her fingers rubbing her chin to add more effect. "Those two have leveled up!"

"What do you mean, Paru?" Nodoka asked.

"Hehehe. I think I know what you're talking about," Asakura said, nodding at Haruna.

"Let me reconstruct the scene. Adeat." Haruna's artifact appeared and she started drawing furiously on her sketchbook. A momentary flash and, doppelgangers of Setsuna and Konoka appeared out of the sketchbook. Soon, the two copies hugged each other and kissed. "This is more or less what happened. Right, Asuna?"

* * *

"Look, Secchan!" Konoka showed Setsuna the sticker photos. Each picture was adorned with a border of red and pink hearts. Setsuna smiled fondly at the photos. "Which one would you like to keep, Secchan?"

"U-Um. I'll take the first one." Setsuna blushed as she looked at the other choices.

"You don't have to be so reserved, Secchan. Here, you can have the fourth one too. Its the one where you kissed back," Konoka grinned at Setsuna and tore the top and bottom sticker photos. Setsuna blushed deeper and accepted. "I'll keep the second and third ones, then." Konoka removed the paper back of the second photo's and stuck it on her cellphone. "There. It looks better now! I hope you had fun, Secchan!"

"I-I did." Setsuna neatly stacked the two photos and placed them in her skirt's right pocket.

_We sure made memories!_ Konoka smiled to herself.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay. I forgot whether or not Nodoka calls Haruna Paru. If anyone remember or knows, do tell. I haven't read a chapter in so long where someone called Haruna Paru.


	3. Flavors

If you've seen To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, you'll find that this chapter is VERY similar to one of their scenes (which is one of my favorite scenes). I couldn't resist putting Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna in Ruiko's, Kuroko's and Misaka's places. Konoka's a bit OoC.

Also, One Equals One Plus Three is still in progress. Chapter 3 is probably the longest I've ever wrote and I'm also searching for a beta reader.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Class S

* * *

**

The scorching sun attacked Asuna's, Konoka's and Setsuna's backs relentlessly. It was summer and the three thought it would be a nice idea to spend the day at the park.

"Ah~ I wanna go back to my room already!" Asuna whined. The other two nodded in agreement; the thought of their air-conditioned rooms was much more inviting now than the sweltering park.

Before they could head in the direction of their dormitory, however, something caught Konoka's eye.

"Shaved ice!" She pointed at the pastel blue stand excitedly.

Asuna's and Setsuna's eyes twinkled. Without much hesitation, they rushed over to the stand and ordered.

"What would you girls like today?" The old man behind the counter asked kindly.

"Strawberry," Konoka replied.

"I'll take that too," Setsuna said. Asuna smirked at Setsuna's choice.

"Lemon, please," Asuna requested.

Within minutes, they had received their shaved ice and were seated on a bench beneath a huge tree, Setsuna sitting in between Konoka and Asuna.

"Itadakimasu!" The three indulged in their shaved ice. "Brainfreeze!" Asuna yelled; all three of them were shuddering.

Setsuna took another bite from her shaved ice with her long spoon and cried in delight, "Still! This tastes great!"

"Doesn't it?" Asuna grinned at Setsuna. "Hey, hey Setsuna-san, can I have a taste of your shaved ice?"

_!_

"Sure," Setsuna smiled at Asuna. She spooned out some of her shaved ice and Asuna ate it from Setsuna's spoon.

_Indirect kiss!_

"Ah! That strawberry flavor tastes good too!" Asuna said.

"Can I taste some of yours too, Asuna-san?"

"'Course!" Asuna scooped some of hers and lifted it to Setsuna's mouth. Setsuna ate it, her smile seeming to be plastered on her face forever.

"Wh-What are you guys doing?" Konoka asked, red-faced.

"U-Uh," Setsuna's mouth was still on Asuna's spoon, as her eyes moved to look at the now standing Konoka. "We're comparing flavors."

_Curses! Secchan why'd you have to pick the same flavor as me?_

"You can taste some of mine too, Konoka," Asuna offered. Konoka nodded excitedly.

"H-Here," Asuna did the same as she did to Setsuna before.

_Yes! I've used the spoon after Secchan did!_

Konoka grinned happily at the other two.

"Nothing beats shaved ice on a hot summer's day!"

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was extremely short. Sorry! T_T

And I'm also working on a KonoSetsu story. Here's an excerpt from the 1st chapter:

_Rain splashed her windows, as it seemed, endless. It had been raining for days now. Konoka did not even count the number of days any more. Whether it was sunshine or storm, Konoka did not care. The Konoe princess only stared at that window__-__wet or not__-__lifelessly from her luxurious bed. Her world was confined to her bedroom._

_-x-_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Asuna asked abruptly, looking squarely at Setsuna._

"_I've already told you. I am. I'd rather I do it than anyone else," Setsuna replied firmly. Setsuna was appointed__-__and accepted__-__the most important mission she would ever undertake in her lifetime. Setsuna could not let just anyone assume this delicate yet difficult duty, not even Konoemon. Setsuna could not possibly disappoint Konoka._


End file.
